In recent years, a modulation mode called the orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) mode is used as a mode of transmitting a digital signal. The OFDM mode is a mode in which many orthogonal subcarriers are prepared in a transmission band, data is allocated to the amplitude and the phase of each of these subcarriers, and phase shift keying (PSK) or quadrature amplitude modulation (QAM) is applied for digital modulation.
The OFDM mode is frequently applied to digital terrestrial broadcasting considerably affected by multi-path interference. Digital terrestrial broadcasting adopting the OFDM mode includes standards like, for example, digital video broadcasting-terrestrial (DVB-T) and integrated services digital broadcasting-terrestrial (ISDB-T).
In addition, digital video broadcasting (DVB)-T.2 is established by European telecommunication standard institute (ETSI) as a standard of next-generation digital terrestrial broadcasting (see, for example, Non-Patent Literature 1).
In a reception device conforming to the DVB-T2 standard, a demodulation process such as an equalization process, a noise estimation process or the like is performed when a received OFDM signal is demodulated. As the mode of the equalization process, for example, the interpolation type mode, the frequency direction interpolation type mode, and other equalization modes are known.
In a conventional reception device, as shown in FIG. 1, the equalization process of the interpolation type mode, the frequency direction interpolation type mode, or other equalization modes is performed and a reception state thereof is determined by a reception state determination device 11. Then, the equalization mode in accordance with the determination result by the reception state determination device 11 is selected by a selector 12.